The present invention relates to web guiding arrangements in general, and more particularly to an arrangement for palletizing an advancing material web, such as an unvulcanized rubber web.
There are already known various constructions of placing arrangements, among them such which are designed for the palletization of a material web, such as an unvulcanized rubber web. One known arrangement of the latter type includes a vertically adjustable guiding device which includes a guide or placing frame, a guide carriage mounted on the guide frame for alternate displacement in opposite directions, and at least two driven guide rollers that are rotatably mounted on the carriage to define a guide gap for receiving the web.
In the arrangement of this type, the continuous raw rubber web which emerges out of a rubber cooling installation is continuously or intermittently supplied through a feeding device into the guiding device, where it is engaged by the guide rollers and is placed onto a pallet or the like due to horizontal displacement of the guide rollers to and fro.
The raw rubber web is cut during its passage through the rubber cooling installation, with the exception of a small layer which is reminiscent of perforation, into longitudinal strips which have a width that corresponds to the requirements of the further treatment. Inasmuch as the individual strip webs are to be separated from each other during the further treatment, it is desirable that the material web be stacked in such a manner that the respective cut edges are situated substantially in the same position throughout the stack, inasmuch as this is the only way to achieve a smooth and uninterrupted withdrawal of the individual strip webs, which results in an improvement of the manufacturing operation and thus an economical operation. This, however, was not accomplished in the placing arrangement of the above type.